


It's Cherry

by lex_kitten97



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Lex is a naughty boy, M/M, Spanking, a bit of murder, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_kitten97/pseuds/lex_kitten97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small expansion on the whole Jolly Rancher scene that I adore so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cherry

“There are ways that we can help each other,” Governor Cross prompted, allowing Senator Finch to step ahead while he quietly pulled Lex to the side. The young billionaire took a moment of pause to think, tilting his head up and staring at the ceiling. His mouth was hanging open slightly and his blue eyes shone under the bright lights. The governor had to clear his throat. Then Lex tilted an eyebrow to himself, as if making up his mind, and nodded. 

“Would you step into my office,” Lex asked, walking over and sliding up onto a small table, clapping his hands together in excitement. “Yes!”

“What's your wishlist,” he asked the young man. He watched carefully as Lex grabbed a small bowl of Jolly Ranchers and began digging his hand through it. Lex's tongue flicked out in concentration and the governor shifted where he stood. Lex noticed but kept his eyes down in focus. 

“Access to the wreck of the crashed Kryptonian ship,” Lex looked up with large puppy-like eyes and an innocent quirk of his eyebrow.

“Done,” Cross said sternly. “No problem.” Lex gave a tiny squeal of delight and pulled a candy out, fiddling it through his fingers. “Anything else you want Mr. Luthor?”

Lex wasted no time with his next request, “The complete remains of the dead alien for testing..” Cross nearly choked, chuckling; this bitch was crazy.

“You-you want Zod's body,” he asked in disbelief. 

“Okay,” Lex answered cheekily, pulling a Jolly Rancher from its wrapper and holding it up to the older gentleman. “It's cherry,” he purred, sliding it into the man's mouth. He pulled back and looked at his fingerbefore slipping it into his own mouth. He sucked the stickiness from his finger sensually and looked up at the governor through hooded eyes. After a long moment of tension, Lex pulled his finger free with a pop. “And what would you like, sir?”

“Um-I uh-”

“Say no more,” Lex exclaimed. “I'm holding a gala for the Library of Metropolis this Thursday, and I know you will be there.” Lex slipped him a key. “Third floor, eleven pm,” he whispered in his ear and spun around, calling for Mercy. Cross quickly pocketed the key and glanced around, hoping no one had noticed. He caught up with Senator Finch and their accompanying crowd quickly, playing it off as though nothing had happened. He had just granted access of a prohibited site to Metropolis' wunderkind merely because of his own carnal urges. 'Thursday,' he thought. 'Oh god, my wife will be there. I will have to get away somehow. It should be worth it...I haven't done anything like this in years, especially with such a young beauty like the Lexcorp heir. Sure he is a bit off his rocker, but you know what they say about the crazy ones; they are phenomenal in be-'

“Governor,” Senator Finch said, snapping him from his thoughts. “I don't trust him one bit. He's trying to spray perfume on a shit here, and I will not allow an import license on his material; it's murder.” The governor nodded. “I will schedule a visit with him tomorrow afternoon with your full approval of course.”

“Of course, Senator.”

Finch met with Luthor the next day in his office as planned; getting a disturbing vibe from the young man after giving him the news. She stayed firm and direct with him, despite his menacing gaze and religious rantings. Besides that, all he did was talk about his father and all the little things he used to do. Lex Luthor Sr. had died of mysterious circumstances when the young Luthor was only sixteen years old, leaving the business to him. Most believed that he had died of a heart attack, but there were those few theories that said otherwise. No matter what the case, Lex never seemed to shut up about his father. “You don't think dad would mind, do you, if I changed just one thing in this room,” Lex's empty eyes looked over at the Senator, almost in warning. “Because that painting should be upside down,” he took a sip from his Bourbon and looked at the ghastly painting mounted on the wall over his father's desk. “We know better now, don't we; devils don't come from hell beneath us, no, they come from the sky.”

As soon as she was out of Luthor's office, she was on the phone with Governor Cross. “I need you at this Gala tomorrow, I can't make it and we need to keep Luthor under constant surveillance. Something else is going on here, but I have yet to find out what it is...”

“Well don't you worry Senator, I will be at the gala with bells on,” the old man was going through his closet and selecting the best suit he owned for the event. If the senator wanted him to keep eyes on the boy, he would do just that. Maybe a lot of that. Who knew, maybe he could get more information out of him on what exactly his plans were.

“...true friend of the Library of Metropolis: Mr. Lex Luthor.”

Lex threw his hands up in mock surprise and headed for the stage, all eyes on him. Cross was preparing himself for the night to come, sipping lightly on his champagne but not enough to be out of his mind. Luthor however seemed too tipsy to even give a proper speech.

“Knowledge is power and I am-wait-no wait, what am I? What was I saying,” Lex stuttered over his words in front of a very confused crowd but was met with applause in the end. Lex sauntered off the stage to give press interviews but winked over at Cross. He kept encouraging his guests to drink, probably so they wouldn't notice when he slipped away for a bit. Right now, he was over talking animatedly with Bruce Wayne, his eyes big and bright. Cross ground his teeth together and took another sip; Luthor was probably fooling around with Wayne too, though the last thing he needed was a sugar daddy. Cross spotted Lex's assistant Mercy and called her over, “Excuse me ma'am, could I speak with Mr. Luthor for a moment please?”

“Yes sir, Mister Cross,” she nodded, strutting over to Lex and whispering in his ear. He spun around and quickly apologized to Bruce and the other man he had been talking to.

“How are you and your beautiful wife tonight, Mister Governor,” Lex asked, sipping his drink. 

“We are just wonderful, but um-I was wondering if I could use your facilities,” Cross asked suggestively and Lex smirked. 

“Just up the stairs on the third floor...a bit to the left,” he said, winking. 

Five minutes later, Lex found himself pressed against the door of his bedroom. The older man wasted no time in letting his hands roam to every inch of Lex's body, and Lex purred beautifully against him. “Thank you so much for the clearance, sir,” Lex bit his lip playfully as the man attacked his neck. Lex made himself pliant, letting himself be pushed onto his plush mattress soon after. “Wow I really have had too much to drink,” he teased. Cross smirked, sliding off Lex's pants and gently playing with his lightly clothed cock. Lex moaned and writhed beneath him. “I noticed the way you looked at me,” Lex whispered quietly. “I knew you wanted to be inside of me; they all do eventually.” The governor raised an eyebrow in concern, but Lex just giggled and rolled over onto his hands and knees. “Feel free to spank me, sir; I've been bad...”

Cross smirked and gently slapped Lex's ass, “Oh, but you seem like such a little sweetie,” he said, playing along. 

“I did something really really bad...”

“Oh really,” Cross spanked him harder. “And what is that?”

“I shot my daddy.”

“You...you what,” Cross stood up as Lex looked over his shoulder with a playful grin on his face. 

“I'm kidding,” he giggled. “Wow calm down, it was just a joke,” Lex rolled over onto his back and spread his legs, inviting Cross in. Cross shook his head and went back to wrapping the boy's legs around his waist. Lex felt his underwear being torn off and a slight pressure as the older man began to push in. Lex grabbed Cross's shoulders and cried out, first in pain then in desperate pleasure. “You thought I-sh-shot my father,” Lex moaned. “That's so silly..”

“Y-yeah,” Cross chuckled, grunting and pushing in harder. 

“I poisoned him...”

Lex soon felt the body on top of him go limp and glanced over at the governor's glass of Bourbon. He calmly reached onto the side table and dialed his assistant's number. “Oh Mercy; I need a wee bit of help with housekeeping, darling.”


End file.
